The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present invention is usable in mining, agriculture, and landscape industries. Drip or flow-rate controlled leaching systems have various mining applications. Drip irrigation systems or flow-rate controlled irrigation systems have many uses in agriculture or landscape applications. In each setting, it is desirable to control the amount of fluid, such as chemistries used in heap leach treatments or water used in irrigation, that flows through a system over a given period of time. In this regard, various flow-rate control systems may be employed.
Flow-rate control systems typically include an emitter tube and inline emitters evenly spaced along the emitter tube. In the typical scenario, a portion of fluid flowing through an emitter tube in a flow-rate control system flows through an in-line emitter and exits the emitter tube through an orifice in the tube. Because inline emitters are evenly spaced along the emitter tube, the flow-rate control system is able to achieve controlled and even fluid distribution. Sometimes, however, the portion of fluid that exits the inline emitter continues traveling along the outside length of the emitter tube and drops off at a distant location where the emitter tube comes into contact with the ground or where it is at its lowest point, rather than proximate the inline emitter. Where there is uneven elevation of even a few degrees, fluid deposited from an inline emitter may run along the length of an emitter tube in the direction of low elevation, resulting in uneven fluid distribution, with concentrations in areas of low elevation.
Emitter clips that have been designed to solve the problem of uneven fluid distribution in flow-rate systems suffer from design features that render them ineffective and/or expensive to use and maintain. First, conventional clips are prone to fluid circumventing the clip and continuing along the length of the tube, particularly in wet or high humidity climates. Second, conventional clips often include splits that facilitate mounting to the emitter tube by prying each clip open at the split to fit over the tube. Because the clips remain open at the split after assembly and are not otherwise secured to the emitter tube, however, they are susceptible to dislodgement when the emitter tube is dragged or pulled onto a field or ore heap. The loss of even a small percentage of emitter clips in this manner increases maintenance costs and diminishes the overall effectiveness of the flow-rate control system.